Won't Be There Forever
by MaliceInlist
Summary: When everything is shattered in a few seconds, three simple pieces of aged yellow paper that changed her forever. As Pacifica finds out things that were kept from her, finally connecting with someone not bought with fancy expensive toys, and someone she's falling for all to quickly. Pacifica X Dipper.
1. Chapter 1

Won't be there. Forever.

Chapter I: Heritage Lost

_Before you...I was nothing. But an empty heart. _

_Tired of giving myself, to those who did all the taking of me._

_Who sold my trust and took the feeling..._

Amongst the cold and empty hollows of the gravity falls park. Spaces between old cracked stone, raised upon a pedestal a false figure with his arm in a strong, mighty leading gesture. Ribbons and streamers gently slithering by, the loose and smooth cobble doing nothing to impede their wavy advance. A single figure stood in the chilling cold of the afternoon twilight. The festive pioneer costumes of a time copied, now long pass. Taking the fluffy brown coon tailed hat and letting it dip before falling softly to the stone below. Her usually sharp sarcastic blue eyes were a tone of dull dark lapis. Her hands balled into tight, angry fists, sharp manicured nail's digging into her smooth flesh. Letting out a choked cry somewhere between a growl and whimper. Reaching down and picking up a stone in hand before launching it at the statue of her great, great, great grandfather...not a founder. Not even a man of dignity. An idiot. A SHIT shoveler. The rock made a loud bang as it struck his telescope, its lowest part letting out a cry as it broke and tumbled to the ground below. Turning fast the young, energetic, and 'popular' blonde clutched her hair. The girl named Pacifica, letting out a small rasp, "You fake..." Turning with teary eyes. "And all I am...I...I'm a sham?" She brushed the now messy and unorganized strands of blonde tuft from her face, turning and running off and away from the leering reminder of what was not true. Her soft soles of carefully made crème boots smacking against mixed cobble turn to cement.

Pacifica didn't stop, now eyes blurred with tears as she kept her run through the empty town streets. What few people who did wander looked at the girl strangely before simply not caring about it enough to investigate. All except for a single lone soul. Seeing the popular blonde rush past in the open streets made a brown haired boy cringe. Perhaps...revenge was overrated...he though, looking on at the girl's waving blonde hair, as she ran farther. Sighing Dipper wasn't mean, no...Not like that, but she was...just plain horrid. Letting out a breath he groaned. The only reason we was even back here was to pick up some yarn for Mabel, and some other things for himself. His thoughts were cut short by the feeling of a small wet expansion on his left arm. Looking over to see a rather large drop of rain rolling down his skin, as another smashed against the street in front of him. "Perfect. Just...perfect" Shaking his head and yanking the umbrella Mabel had, mysteriously given him (Now with obvious purpose) he ran in the same direction as the blonde girl. Thinking with annoyance, 'you're really lucky I get guilt tripped easy Pacifica'.

Pacifica herself was now slowing down, her eyes downcast as she finally let her surroundings attack her senses. The smell of pine, and the unfamiliar jagged and unevenness of the road. Looking down to see she'd strayed out and onto the back road type section of town. She thought it couldn't get any worse...that is before the sky seemed to scream at her, and spit down balls of hard icy rain. Pacifica groaned as she felt her hair fall, and her boots make soft squishing noise's in the muddy composition of the road. But what did it matter...a simple thing really. But after she'd read the papers...everything she'd knew. The girl sighed and sat on a small fallen tree, letting the rain soak her now...perhaps...just perhaps she deserved it. All these years. Feeling her stomach groan she wished she'd eaten breakfast now, remembering the steaming argument she'd had with her mom.

Pacifica simply was too excited to eat...she always was around this time of year. The holiday made her...proud. Proud of herself, her family. But it was insane...the damn woman went berserk after she'd just refused to finish her drink. Of course...they always had that funny taste, the morning taste...after a night of sleep and a dry mouth upon awakening. She didn't indulge in the though much longer, before she felt...strange.

She felt...lighter? Suddenly looking up she realized why, the relentless rain, it had been stopped. By a small, blue and green umbrella. It's holder, let out a sigh before she swung her head over in his direction. The boy chuckled at her expression, and was surprised at the how fast she turned, afraid she might have accidently snapped her own neck. Pacifica was at a loss for words as the boy sat, removing his almost always ever present blue tree cap, and ruffling a hand through his tousled brown hair. "Pacifica...I.". Dipper swallowed his pride and roughly spoke, "I'm sorry about today. Alright, I'm just looking out for Mabel...and" He was interrupted as a soft chuckled rang through the hum of rainfall. Looking over in surprise as Pacifica began to laugh. In an way Dipper was perplexed, and disturbed. Her laugh sounded different, even the general way she moved, posture, arms, legs, and eyes. It...was genuine. Pacifica spoke through her laughs, all her words came through the hysterical contortion of sound. "You...you ruin me with that...and now? Your apologizing...for THAT!" She laughed harder and slowly calmed down, whipping a few tears from her eyes, "Dipper Pines, you are in so many ways like your sister. But at the same time like a whole different person." She said in a chuckle. Furrowing his brow Dipper retorted, "Well, I didn't have to come back and not let you soak in the rain."

Pacifica smirked and took a few moments to compose herself, before finally asking the question that had been scratching at her throat since he showed up, "So what's your angle Pine's? Blackmail? Money? Special Services?" She said with a sly sarcastic tone, the last of which made the brunette boy blush intensely. "No! I...I just get guilt tripped easily. Even if you are my sister's mortal rival...I don't know I feel kind of bad up and ruining your life and stuff." He shuddered, looking away from her. Pacifica put on a sympathetic face, rare for the popular, queen bee. Releasing a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding the blonde stood, Dipper quickly rising as well, but not before smacking his head on the umbrella. "Thank you." She choked. The word came up unfamiliar, and foreign. Dipper looking at her with wide brown eyes as she tilted her head and looked at him annoyed. "Well? I accept your apology, alright."

Dipper nodded before he spoke once more, "Hey. You're not going to walk back to...wherever you live in this are you?" Pursing her lips she turned to the boy and crossed her arms, "Well first I'll call my driver, that is if anyone's willing to give me a phone. It's not like any of my girls want me over soaking wet anyways". The brunettes bit his lip contemplating his actions, 'do I just leave her to her own choice? I mean Pacifica could defiantly hander herself...I think...I mean, isn't it pretty messed up to just leave someone in the rain?'. Dipper sighed and mentally growled, 'Fine moral conscious you win again.'

"Hey. If you want, I guess it'd be okay if you hung around the mystery shack for your ride." Pacifica looked back at him intrigued, 'Dipper pines, you are...a strange boy.' Nodding she relented, "Fine, I guess, but if that creep Stan try's to kick me out, I'm going to rupture his kidneys." Dipper let out a breathy chuckle before the two began walking. The short trek to the Mystery Shack was through a small collection of muddy puddles, and some old creaky steps...

**Chapter II : Halfway Sleepover. **

**It seem's like I can't ever find any really 'deep' Dipper x Pacifica Shipping, :/ always secret Pacifica loves dipper stuff. Thought it should start out and kind of go from that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: Halfway Sleep Over**

Dipper winced as the door to the notorious tourist trap groaned in protest against his hands. The smell of dust and pine filling his nose before Pacifica impatiently pushed them the rest of the way through, minding not for stealth but to enter the warmer atmosphere of the Mystery Shack. Whipping her hair the blonde quickly managed to slip off the soaked fur boots, and toss them back near the door. Dipper disposing of his own collection of bag's from the 'Yard Barn' onto the counter of the shop. Letting her feet breath, Pacifica leaned against the dark what once could have been 'peach' colored wall before she directed her blue eyes on dipper. "So what's your story dip? Anything amazing." She asked inspecting her nails and flicking her eyes up at his. Dipper slightly shrugged before ruffling through one of the brown paper bags on the counter, "Nothing real cool. Just...your average urban family. Besides Grunkle Stan..." He stated a little sheepishly. "How about you? Besides being a sham millionaire?" The blonde chuckled and propped her hands behind her head, looking up at the old rotten brown wood above, "Nothing really. Born and raised here, never left..." Letting out a heavy breath she quickly directed her eyes to the creeping brown carpet floor, looking at her feet. "Only place I've ever known is home." Dipper looked at her a little surprised, before fishing out a few things from the bag, inspecting the glinting black and white object in his hands. It was a compass, simple but reliable, as well as a few other survival instruments. Suddenly enough however, he hadn't noticed the sound of soft footsteps, or the tired, soft oinks that came after. "Dipper! Oh! Oh! Oh! Dipper check out this!" The brunette immediately ducked, as his eccentric twin and best friend Mabel flew over him, using a old beam that was exposed in the ceiling to swing across the room. Waddle's followed but albeit at ground level. Landing with a thump she held up her hands in a tada like fashion before noticing her 'enemy' leaning up against the near wall, Mabel jumped back letting out a long dramatic gasp before she spoke, "Dipper! It's...Pacifica..." She growled, the unsurprised look on her brothers face, and the nearly identical look of complete neutrality on the blondes made Mable's mind grind to figure out a reasonable explanation for why the meanest person she knew was in their...shack. "Calm down Mabel, she just needed somewhere to get out of the rain." Mabel furrowed her brow, looking intently at the girl before she suddenly regained her bubbly atmosphere. "Alright! Then...it's like a sudden surprise sleepover!" The chocolate haired girl exclaimed, excitement lacing her voice before she began rambling. "We could do a movie! Like an awesome movie with a-c-t-i-o-n!" Making a air rifle Mabel created blasting noises before rolling and tumbling across the living room, jumping over the old and worn furniture before running upstairs. Shouting something along the lines of "movie stash" before Dipper and Pacifica could process what had just happened.

The girl sighed, "Your sister would scare a hardened criminal." She let out, stretching her back as she came forward from the wall. Dipper gave let out a small laugh before he quickly produced a large backpack from behind the counter, stuffing in it the assortment of items he had been sorting through while Mabel had put on her show. "So what's with all the gear? Running away or something?" She joked, dipper nervously laughed before shaking his head, "No...it's more like a camping sort of thing..." He said scratching his head, "Camping? Why would you want to wander around in those dirty dank woods?" She pondered now propping herself up on a single arm, questioning sapphire eyes boring into his shady brown ones. "Well natures something you can't just not see, I mean havn't you ever went camping?" Pacifica let out a laugh, before she managed to choke out, "Seriously? No way. I've never stepped out of this town dipper what makes you think I've ever been camping." He sheepishly rubbed his neck before mentally beginning to consider the prospect of inviting Pacifica.

'She's defiantly shown she's a lot different than she seems...maybe...but I can't let her know the real reason...' Looking out of the corners of his eyes...at the Book 3 tucked safely beneath the old wooden floorboards of the mystery shack...'In gravity falls. You never trust anyone.'

"How about you come with us?" He said, successfully silencing the laugh's from the blonde throat. She looked at him with wide eyes, "Really?" She asked, biting her soft rosy lower lip, "Yeah. It's not like we're going to be going all out 'survival' just a couple of days out for some fresh air." He noticed her sudden nervous demeanor and went to speak, but the sound of Mabel barreling down the stairs choked away his voice and filled the air with the shouts of "movie! Movie! Movie!"

Pacifica smirked, "I guess we're watching a movie huh?" Smiling as they all began to take seats on the surprisingly plush couch's dipper sighed, with a small amount of content. "If its Mabel putting it in...than most defiantly."

**Pacifica is a human, and inner barriers can always be broke, seems like I'm progressing well...can't wait to throw out the next chapter. But here's a little code hint for next chapters plot. **

**ZKHQ BRX FDPS EULQJ VRXS**

**Chapter III: Under A Moonlit Sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Under a Moonlit Sky**

**How cold have I become? **

**Something evil and repressed,**

**Beneath is gold, and sunlight, **

**But the hardest part... I know the way back. **

**Not wanting to go home. **

Pacifica didn't really think much of her life, the cold and overbearing demeanor her very presence brought upon the people around her. Those who rarely ever spoke up to her...met unfortunate ends. Though sitting here for a moment, a second of time and broken routine in her life she sat with the proclaimed mystery twins. The only offenders of her proclaimed rule of pompous ignorant pride. But yet here she sat, the small television running an action filled movie, blasts of light with each gunshot, and every exciting moment. Reaping a hand through her blonde hair and letting depressed marine eyes inspecting her pale flawless skin. 'I feel like I'm being choked...' she thought letting her filed nails tenderly rake down the exposed surface. 'and for the first time...' she took a deep intake of breath, before she glanced over at the two others seated in the room. 'I'm really...I...I feel awake.'

Dippers eyes were focused on the screen, brow furrowed in a calculating way, his sister sat hanging off the nearby recliner, Waddles seated next to her munching on popcorn with the brunette. Suddenly enough however a loud knocking echoed through the house, the door to the small home came open as a tall and lank figure's shadow reached through the dim moonlight. Illuminated only faintly by the glare of the television was a finely dressed man, wearing a buttoned up shirt and held his white gloved hands together in front of him. "Young Northwest. I've come to take you home." The blonde cocked an eyebrow before stating, rather venomously, "I don't remember calling you." The man visibly began to pale, stumbling before he let out in a shaky voice, "Your parents did. They told me you were at this...residence..." He drawled, the last word laced with something akin to disgust. Pacifica nodded, standing she motioned a key turning gesture and the man left, the sound of a engine roaring to life outside surprising all but the blonde. She turned and yanked a pen and notepad seemingly out of nowhere and scribbled down a few things. Quickly tearing it off she handed the paper to Dipper surprising the blonde as she roughly forced it into his hand. "Call me later. Tell me what I need for this camping thing." Pacifica didn't even take the time to enjoy the shocked look that decorated dippers face, his tan eyes drawn wide as she walked out the door, letting it shut with a groan.

Mabel jumping over to look at the paper smiled, "So what does this mean!? She's with us now huh!" Looking at his twin conspicuously he scoffed "Well I'm not sure...we're just going to have to find out." He sighed, examining the text once more. Scribbled on it were a few digits and below in neat cursive handwriting was her name. "Pacifica Northwest."

Pacifica quickly jumped into the car of the escort, the old hearse speeding down the loose windy back roads of Gravity falls, all the while she sat in silence. Eyes fixed at the sky the full view of the stars bordered by a track of dusky pine trees. Suddenly a streak, small and bright flew across the sky, its tail long and elegant, the falling star that quickly vaporized into black once more, with those three seconds...three seconds that were just long enough. To wish.

'For change, because something's wrong...something's wrong...with me.'

Pacifica's thoughts were quickly halted as the car came to a stop, in front of a large manor wall, the gates ordinate and wide, the name Northwest on its top, in twisted iron. Pacifica didn't bother waiting for her door to be opened, quickly rushing out and trudging into the brightly lit halls with no sign of her mother or father she expertly made her way through the winding halls, coming to a door which appeared much similar to most in the home, but revealed her own rather large room. It was a green and blue combination, with a large near queen sized bed at its center. Her parents never fond of her having a 'excessive' amount of useless things found it fitting that bed and a large mirrored dressed was all she needed. Pacifica had never noticed how cold and empty her room felt, taking a few moments she looked at herself...the reflection looking at her in mutual anger, sadness, confusion, and tension. Growling the girl raked her nails through the calm straight locks. Leaving them in disheveled tumbles, now looking at her more in the mirror, before a splitting headache shot up her temple. Causing her to let out a involuntary growl and fall back on her plush bed. She didn't know how or when she'd passed out after then...just that she awoke only to find her throat dry and in need of quenching. Rising in a zombie-like fashion she slowly crept out of her room, making her way down to the smaller one of their nearly 4 kitchens...that is before she heard her parent's voices. They were heated, seemingly quarrelling as the girl slowly crept closer listening raptly.

"I told you Rick! It's fourteen grams, not twenty! She tasted it! Do you have any idea how much I've worked to make THIS work!" The older blonde yelled at her stern faced spouse, sighing he rubbed his temple in agitation, "Yes I'm sorry! Dammit Lisa its one day missed nothing's going to go wrong! Just give it to her tomorrow, the effect's will be back she'll be the same dear." Taking a few moments the woman sighed, looking at her feet before speaking lowly, "I always need control Rick, and I know what could happen if she attains control, what I don't need is her without some constraint. And I hope for both your sakes she doesn't change..." Lisa glared at him one last time darkly before walking out of the room barely missing her own daughter hiding in the shadows her brain in scrambles trying to process what she'd just heard. "Ronald. Yes, from the fifth floor bathroom. Just make sure we have enough for tommarow morning." Her father droned, walking past as well speaking on his cell phone to another person on the opposite end. Pacifica felt her heart stop in her chest...but yet she ran. Up the stairs, the near endless flight of stairs. Reaching the large and dark fifth floor bathroom in haste. Opening every drawer she could in a panic...searching...until she found it. A water bottle sized containor and a collection of letters and papers at its side. Gingerly as if touching the white inked items would turn them to dust she read...the words. Made her more and more angry...sad...and broken.

-Patient. Pacifica Northwest.

-prescribed agent - SMA S-(Subtle Mind Alteration Steroids)

-process , miss Lisa Northwest, simply include in your daughters routine, it should keep her main hormone levels at a steady rate, and in general it should keep her in a state of mind where she is in-control. In no circumstance should more than 18 grams of this solution be administered at any time, save for death, brain damage, or severe mental backlash. Mrs Northwest I must also advise that taking her off of this substance could reawaken her 'true personality'. I wish you the best.

PS – If she shows signs of resistance send me a note I'll prescribe a different solution.

-Docter Erny West.

Pacifica nearly dropped the paper, looking in horror...at the secret that lay before her in such simple lines of text. Tossing the paper back in the cabinet she closed it and stumbled to the toilet, the graced the rooms large empty wall, letting out her insides into the clean porcelean bowl before finally looking back up at the white of the ceiling. 'I'm...I'm...' A voice echoed inside her head...familiar...and strong...dipper. 'You're a sham...'

**I doubt anyone expected the left turn to crazy town this took. Simply put if you didn't get it, it's mind control drugs. Next chapter's coming, and so's the camping!**

**Chapter IV : Lies and Smores.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Lies and Smores**

**It's been a while I know, but it's finally here. :D **

**In truth I hit a MASSIVE writer's block after chapter III, but...here it is. This entire chapter kind of was inspired by Kwoon when I kept listening to take me somewhere nice...so enjoy!**

**Ghosts in the photograph never lied to me...**

**Being all of that, being all of me...a false memory**

Pacifica felt little tremble's run up her arms as the cold morning air bit at her exposed flesh. Trudging through the dense clusters of pine leading to the mystery shack, she adjusted the coarse brown backpack situated on her lithe figure. Her long blonde hair together in a thick braid. Her normally fashion based attire was now replaced with a pair of plain blue jeans, and a somewhat slack tan sweater. Her blue eyes held a taint of red against their white background, though the sleepless night did not leave her completely drained. Soon enough after her boots sank through another small dry bush she found the shambling tourist trap. It seemed as if on cue the two twins of the home walked out the door, both carrying backpacks stuffed full, and topped with thick sleeping bags. Dipper was the first to spot the blonde among the pines, Mabel following suit and waving her arm with exhilaration as they came closer. "Well I'm surprised." Dipper stated, looking at her with enquiring eyes, "I didn't think you be all for this camping thing, you know...cause of all the 'dirty' things." He snickered, Pacifica rolling her blue eyes before looking at him with bother. "Well I am, so where are we camping anyways." Mabel jumped in, holding out a small word jotted map to her. Against the yellowing paper were many small checks, leading in tow with others, small trees jotted here and there, a crude duplicate of the mystery shack labeled in the lower right of the page. "Over there! There's this big waterfall and, a cave where it glows!" She said, comically waving her arms around for emphasis before Dipper managed to take the map from her grasp. Pacifica sighed, 'this is going to be a long day.'

**Later On...**

Pacifica didn't really have much that fit a camping trip, most of her possessions fitting into a whole other category. But the extra camping gear Dipper managed to find defiantly eased her mind about the camping trip. Time seemed to fly as the three took their time charting a pathway through the dense old pines of Gravity falls. Dipper's eyes constantly flicking to his map and then to the woods, with Mabel in tow, ever present smile crossing her lips as she took in the summer air. Pacifica managed to shuffle up next to the brunette boy, examining the map he held as they converged deeper into the woods. Coming upon a much older looking pine than the rest, marked with a large deeply cut X. "Here it is! I thought we'd never find it." He sighed, pushing past a collection of clustering bush's and thorns surround its base, in a wall of flora standing as tall as the three. Pacifica felt a bit uneasy, before she realized it was now only her and a confused looking Dipper, holding open a path through the thorns. Reluctantly and against her own gut she shuffled through the painful barricade of plants, emerging on the other side to a sight that could only be described as absolutely brilliant. The opening in the usually dark and rank looking woods now was filled with light. Immaculate patterns shadowed against the lush green grass below, and a large waterfall roaring a short distance away. Creating a shallow pool and stream, that flowed back into the darkness of the pine, and under the harm of the spikes. Air hitched within her lungs managed to escape as a muffled and awe struck, "Wow", Dipper looking back at her and smirking, "Told you nature wasn't dirty. This place is the best example I think I can give." He stated triumphantly. Suddenly the feeling of pain up his arm as Pacifica punched him, "Don't get smart Pines." The blonde chuckled, the later looking in a nervous smile. Pacifica took in the serene scene surrounding her; she felt a feeling of welling ease within her chest. Feeling younger...which sounded foolish in her mind as she let her backpack slump and hit the mossy grass below. Dipper had already began setting up a large three roomed tent, taking his sleeping bag the brunette quickly unzipped it fully, spreading it out on the floor of the main room and voiding his backpack on its plush tan surface. All manner of strange trinkets and a peculiar book marked with a large number 3.

The spent most of their afternoon exploring the forests 'brighter' end, Pacifica still marveling at the sights of the hidden haven. She hadn't realized how much fun she was having, being tripped into the stream by Mabel and followed by a cannonballing dipper. Returning to their camp soaked and spent, wringing out her sopping blonde locks the blonde heard the twins outside, the soft click of something before the crackling sound of a fire arose. Managing to toss on a navy blue sweat shirt and some sweatpants she slowly made her way out to the two. The twins now somehow revealing they'd brought marshmallows, chocolate and crackers.

"I'm surprised someone would let two twelve year olds go all alone out in the wilderness alone." She questioned, momentarily removing her now blackened treat and gnawing on its flaky skin. Dipper looked at her and nodded, swallowing his third mouthful of the sweet treat, " Well Grunkle Stan doesn't really care as long as it's... 'free'." He joked, "Oh! And that we don't bring home cops!" Mabel chimed in, the remains of marshmallow painting her lips and cheeks. Pacifica restrained a smile at the adorable look, and yawned. Letting herself fall back from the fire and gaze up at the stars. The cool night air brushing over the tips of the looming pines, Mabel and Dipper following suit. She'd never seen it this way before...hell she'd never seen much of anything outside of her 'bubble' and supposed family. Thoughts of the jar and the previous night's endeavor coming back like a break in her weary mind. Pacifica didn't remember falling asleep inside the tent that night, only waking up the next morning with two...friends. REAL friends, near that placid glimmering fire.

But things never always went as luck and fate should have it. As it was now...as her blue eyes looked upon the place she'd once called home. Piercing her 'parents' deepest secret, she didn't feel different...she felt...new. Given a second chance...and ready to use it to its fullest. Smiling Pacifica let a few moments pass before she swung down from the thick branch that held her. One which belonged to an old oak on the edge of the mansion walls. Clasping a single token of remembrance against her palm...its cool and smooth feel sent slight shivers up her arm. It was a simple wooden carving of a Pine tree, simple but created with care and calm. The blonde's eyes fell upon another structure...one much more humble than the manor she stood at no more than a few minutes prior. Its S was gone and the Hack remaining was also beginning to fade and look unstable. A single ghost of a shadow in its worn window sills, the attic's window once beaming with colorful stick on pictures and random knick-knacks now was empty. She sighed her breath rising in a soft swirl in cold morning air...she missed those two. Turning away and tugging her jacket closer...well. She'd see them again next summer again.

**End Chapter IV... next chapter. **

**Chapter V: Missing? **

**AN: It's been a few weeks since I started this Dip x Pacifica and it's turned out awesomely. :D **


End file.
